


special requests?

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, is this fluff..., pizza boy!yuto, shinwon is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: “Can I get one Hawaiian pizza with a side of wings and a Coke? Large, yeah. Do I have any special requests? Well, let’s see… You know what, yeah, actually, why don’t you send over your cutest delivery person? That’s right. Uh-huh. The cutest one you’ve got. Okay, thanks. Have a good night.”or the one where shinwon makes a silly request and yuto happens to be the only one delivering that night





	special requests?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:
> 
> _“i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” au_
> 
>    
> uhhhh Hello idk what this is all i know is that i needed a break from my current stories and i figured writing for a different ship would be a good change and my friend suggested shinwon/yuto so... here it is ! it isn't much and there isn't really a point to it and idk idk idk i just really needed to write... _something._ and i know its not exactly a popular ship and the title is lame bc i couldn't think of anything else and sorry if there are any mistakes i didn't proofread but i hope you all like it anyway hhhhh
> 
> (also shinwon likes pineapples on his pizza and would probably enjoy hawaiian pizza so i don't trust him)

“Can I get one Hawaiian pizza with a side of wings and a Coke? Large, yeah. Do I have any special requests? Well, let’s see… You know what, yeah, actually, why don’t you send over your cutest delivery person? That’s right. Uh-huh. The cutest one you’ve got. Okay, thanks. Have a good night.”

Shinwon is still laughing when he hangs up the phone, hoping that the person on the other end of the line knows that he’s only joking about that request. He doesn’t really expect them to send their cutest delivery person, to go out of their way for a ridiculous demand like that. He just wants his food, and they could send a monkey to deliver it for all he cares.

But, well, if they do go through with it, if they do happen to have a cute delivery person on hand, then he wouldn’t be one to complain.

It’s been a dull night anyway, only highlights of old football matches that he’s already seen a million times showing on the tv, and maybe a sight for sore eyes would be exactly what he needed to liven things up.

Except, it’s been half an hour since he’d placed his order, and there’s still no sign of his pizza _or_ a cute delivery person.

Tonight _sucks._

Shinwon likes to think he’s a patient person, even when an hour goes by, when his stomach growls at him in hunger, when he’s two seconds away from calling up that pizza place to tell them that by now, they owe him his current order _and_ a free pizza voucher for his next one.

The number is already pulled up on his screen, ready to give them a piece of his mind and-

He’s interrupted by the sound of his doorbell, this awful noise between ringing and buzzing that he’s pretty sure is a sign that he needs to get it fixed, and he all but stomps over to the door, yanking it open with a, “Took you long enough-”

Shinwon freezes as soon as his eyes land on the pizza boy standing outside his door, his pretty face flushed, lips parted, and _oh._

“I am _so_ sorry,” he wheezes out, bent over, arms wobbling as he tries to keep the pizza box upright. “The elevator was full, and I knew I was already late, so I just ran up the stairs, but-” Another shaky breath. “Bad idea.”

A funny smile twitches at the corner of Shinwon’s mouth. “You ran up six flights of stairs?”

He nods, finally able to catch his breath, standing properly. “I know it’s no excuse, but I’m the only one delivering tonight, and there’s been a _ton_ of orders, so, you know. I tried to get here as soon as I could, because I didn’t want to keep you waiting any longer, but-”

“Hey,” Shinwon cuts in, waving a dismissive hand at him to stop his rambling, offering a proper smile this time. “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it. At least you made it here with my food in one piece.”

The pizza boy still looks rather apologetic, his eyes pooling with guilt, and Shinwon arches an eyebrow at him, slowly asking, “My food _is_ fine, right?”

“What? Oh! Yeah, no, _yes,_ your food is completely fine, I swear,” he’s quick to say, and before Shinwon can ask what the problem is then, the boy reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, starting to fidget where he stands. “It’s just, um, I was told that you put in a request for the cutest delivery person we have, but like I said earlier, no one else is delivering tonight, so I’m really, _really_ sorry that I’m the only one who could show up and-”

He’s kidding, right? He has to be. Shinwon didn’t know what he was expecting when he opened the door, but this boy is definitely a _lot_ more than he’d hoped for.

Sure, the uniform he’s in is a little tacky, a red that washes out his warm skin, too loose around his waist, but there’s something about him that makes it look good. Maybe it’s the way his cheeks are still just as bright as his shirt, or the way he tries to hide his face under his cap, or the way the shiny pizza logo on his sleeve matches the sparkle in his eyes when he looks up at Shinwon.

Maybe it’s the way he genuinely doesn’t realise he’s exactly what Shinwon had asked for.

“Excuse me?”

_Shit._

Shinwon’s eyes squeeze shut when he realises he’d said that out loud, practically telling this guy that not only does he find him cute, but that he thinks he’s the _cutest_ delivery person this pizza place has to offer.

He might as well just slam the door shut and never leave his home again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Shinwon coughs out when he finds the guts to open his eyes again, and just as he does, the boy’s face falls. _Fuck._ “Wait, no, I mean- I _did_ mean it. You are cute. Really cute. Totally my type.” He sucks in a sharp breath, wishing that he would just _stop fucking talking-_ “I’m sorry.”

“No, it- it’s okay,” he says, letting out an awkward laugh, like he’s unsure whether to be flattered or flustered. “I probably should just, um-” Before he can turn into a complete mess, he shoves the food into Shinwon’s hands. “Here you go.”

“What-”

The pizza boy bolts down the hallway, all the way around the corner before Shinwon can even finish that, leaving him with his jaw hanging open like a fool.

_Well then._

Shinwon looks down at the sad pizza box, back up at the empty hall, and when he realises he’s probably never going to see the cute delivery boy ever again thanks to his stupid no-filter mouth, he kicks the door shut with a resigned sigh. Oh well. At least he’s got his food now.

He doesn’t have much of an appetite anymore though, and just as he’s about to put the box away to save it for later, he hears that horrible doorbell again.

“Who is it?”

He isn’t expecting anyone else tonight, but he wouldn’t be surprised if that pesky little Hyojong from across the hall decided to show his face, just like how he always happened to magically appear whenever Shinwon ordered food.

It isn’t Hyojong though, it’s just- “You again.”

“Me again,” the pizza boy says, giving Shinwon a curt wave of his hand once he opens the door, and he seems to be a lot more nervous than he was before, eyes darting around like he’s afraid to look at Shinwon.

Shinwon wonders why he’d come all the way back here, especially after he’d made such a dramatic exit earlier, just running off like that. A silly part of him hopes that maybe the boy regretted leaving so quickly, maybe he wanted to see Shinwon again, maybe, just maybe, he thought Shinwon was cute too.

But he isn’t going to embarrass the guy any more than he already has, so instead, he asks, “Anything I can help you with?”

The boy leans forward, a little closer than he needs to, the barest hint of a smile pulling at his lips as he says, “Yeah, actually, um…”

_Was he right? Is this it? Is it, is it, is it-_

“You kinda have to pay for the pizza.”

Oh.

“ _Right,_ of course, yeah.” Shinwon turns to grab his wallet, but really, it’s more to hide his burning face, feeling stupid for thinking that the guy had come back for _him_ and not just his money. Fucking idiot.

He’s still got his head ducked in shame when he passes the bills over, coughing out, “Sorry about that.”

“No, no, it’s my fault,” he insists, taking the money from Shinwon, that smile of his growing bashful. “I’m the one who left all of a sudden. I just… panicked.”

Shinwon apologises again for what he’d said, feeling embarrassment creep up on him, and before he says something dumb again, he moves to close the door and-

“Oh, wait!”

The pizza boy catches Shinwon’s wrist before he can shut the door, forcing it open again, and when Shinwon arches an eyebrow at the rather forward gesture, he says, “Um, it’s supposed to be 35 dollars. You’re missing a fiver.”

Then, with a breathy chuckle, he adds, “I hope you’re not expecting me to give you a discount just because you think I’m cute.”

Shinwon blinks. Once. Twice.

“Oh my god.” The pizza boy drops his hand. “I’m so sorry. Was that rude? That was rude. I didn’t mean to say that. I was just trying to make a- a joke.” The money slips out of his own hand in his flustered state, practically falling to the ground in a heap as he tries to gather the loose notes. “Shit. _Sorry._ I’m a mess tonight.”

That gets a laugh out of Shinwon, finding it a bit endearing how awkward this boy is, but his glee is cut off as soon as he bends down to help him pick up the cash, giggles replaced with a gasp when their fingers get caught in each other’s without meaning to.

They’re both equally as shy when they stand up, hands still tangled together, and Shinwon only lets go to get the rest of the money, adding a generous tip too.

“I’m not expecting a discount,” Shinwon teases, latching onto his hand again as he pays him, a shameless grin spreading wide across his face when the boy doesn’t pull away. “But I _do_ think you’re cute…” He peers at the nametag pinned to his shirt, noticing it for the first time that night. “ _Yuto._ ”

Yuto flushes a deep red, and Shinwon is starting to think he’s probably in a constant state of blushing, but it only makes him that much cuter.

“Thanks,” is what he says, then- “ _I mean,_ you’re cute too. Or, um-” His face scrunches up adorably, biting his tongue. “I don’t know what to say. I’ve never been called cute before. And _definitely_ not the cutest delivery person, for sure.”

He clears his throat, flashing a shaky smile, like he still thinks it’s crazy that Shinwon would find him attractive. “There’s this other guy, Hyunggu, he’s a lot cuter than I am. Maybe if he was working tonight, they would’ve sent him instead, but he wasn’t, obviously, so here I am-”

Shinwon laughs again, and really, he finds it hard to believe that no one’s ever told Yuto that he’s cute. He finds it even harder to believe that there could be anyone cuter than Yuto. And even if there was, he’s glad that it was Yuto who showed up tonight.

“Lucky me then,” Shinwon mutters, more to himself than to Yuto, but the boy hears it anyway, and Shinwon doesn’t know how it’s possible, but he burns even brighter, a split second away from just bursting into flames.

And at this point, his blatant flirting must be pretty torturous, for both Yuto and himself, so he decides that he might as well just go all the way. Plus, if he’s already made a complete fool out of himself tonight, then there’s no harm in doing it again, is there?

“Do you wanna come in?” is what Shinwon asks then, hearing the words escape his lips before he can think it through. “I think I ordered too much food for myself.”

It’s a lie. He could finish three times the amount on his own, especially now that his dinner has been delayed far longer than he’d expected, but Yuto doesn’t need to know that.

For a moment there, it looks like Yuto is genuinely considering his offer, which is _one;_ flattering, since Shinwon is dressed in arguably his rattiest pair of pyjamas, worn out hamburger slippers and all, and _two;_ fucking insane, because they don’t even know each other, and on any other night, Shinwon would smack himself for even _thinking_ about inviting a stranger into his home.

But as if the universe was trying to tell him that he’s hit his limit of crazy antics tonight, Yuto gives him a slow shake of his head, saying, “I’ve still got a bunch of orders to deliver, and I think I’ve spent a little bit too much time here…”

Shinwon doesn’t want to admit he’s disappointed, but he’s very disappointed, and it must be showing on his face, because he feels Yuto give his hand a squeeze, offering a sweet smile.

“Maybe next time,” he says, and he’s got this look in his eyes that tells Shinwon he means it, that he isn’t just saying it because Shinwon is a customer that had tipped him nicely, that maybe, just maybe, he thinks Shinwon is cute too.

All Shinwon can do is nod, and it’s only when Yuto lets go of him that he realises how nice it’d been to hold his hand, and it makes him long to hold it once more.

“Next time, okay?” Yuto echoes once he’s on the far end of the hallway, and for the first time that night, he doesn’t sound the least bit shy when he calls out, “You know what to do if you wanna see me again.”

It’s Shinwon’s turn to blush, and he can only offer a small, “I know,” before he waves goodbye to Yuto, quickly hiding behind his closed door once he’s out of sight, back pressed against the wood, heart hammering in his ribcage.

_You know what to do if you wanna see me again._

He does want to see Yuto again, he thinks Yuto wants to see him again too, and he knows what he has to do to make that happen.

So, the next time that Shinwon calls up that pizza parlour, he orders the exact same meal that he’d asked for last time, an extra drink to go with it now that he’s expecting a guest.

And when they ask, “Do you have any special requests?” Shinwon thinks of the way Yuto’s cheeks were as bright as his shirt, the way he tried to hide his face under his cap, the way the shiny pizza logo on his sleeve matched the sparkle in his eyes when he looked up at Shinwon.

He thinks of the way Yuto was exactly what he’d asked for, what he wanted, what he wants now too, and he says, “Can you send Yuto over?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
